


Which Side You're On

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Drabble. A darker look at G1 Mirage/Cliffjumper.For hellmaster-bean at tumblr, for the prompt, "things you said that made me feel like shit". Originally posted on tumblr May 27, 2017.





	Which Side You're On

_"Try and remember which side you’re on, Mirage!"_

The words tore through Mirage’s spark even now. Even with Cliffjumper laughing at his side, laughing with him as though everything had been forgiven and forgotten.

Mirage laughed, too, the pretense coming too easily to him. He laughed, and teased, and let Cliffjumper chase him into the berth, and wondered, as the gray face lit up in passion beneath him, when he would forget. 

Or if Cliffjumper would be right in the end.


End file.
